Le bonheur se trouve à l'autre bout du monde
by Mlle.Varpin
Summary: Bella Swan, jeune italienne, participe à un échange culturel: Elle passera une année complète à Forks dans l'État de Washington. Et si Les Cullens étaient sa famille d'accueil pour les 365 jours à venir.Le bonheur se trouve t-il à l'autre bout du monde?AH
1. Chapter 1: Le début d'une grande histoir

Le bonheur se trouve à l'autre bout du monde

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer, bien sûr!

**Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une grande histoire**

_15 août 2009, Milan, Italie_

« Voyons! Pourquoi cette foutue de lettre n'arrive pas?»

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures complètes que je passais mon temps à actualiser ma boîte courriel. Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi de ponctuelle sur cette planète? On dirait bien que OUI, parce que la seule chose que je vois sur mon écran d'ordinateur c'est :

_Boîte de réception vide_

« Peut-être que je me suis trompée de journée… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Oh non, faîtes que ce ne soit pas le cas. Attendre des jours (non plutôt des semaines) pour obtenir quelque chose et ensuite, réaliser que l'interminable attente n'est pas déterminée, c'est une sensation capable de vous faire plonger dans une dépression pour les prochaines 48 heures. Vous ne trouvez pas?

Bon, autant vérifié pour en avoir le cœur bien net. De coup de talon, je fais rouler ma chaise d'ordinateur jusqu'au babillard suspendu au-dessus de mon lit et je prends le précieux bout de papier entre mes mains. Celui qui déterminera si je fonds en larme ou si je garde espoir… Je le relis.

* * *

_Chère Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre que votre demande a été acceptée par le comité organisateur. Votre dossier scolaire irréprochable et vos motivations à participer au projet nous ont convaincus pour notre choix final._

_Vous irez donc, par l'entremise de notre programme d'échange culturel pour les étudiants, passer votre prochaine année scolaire dans un pays étranger. Vous serez hébergée dans l'une de nos nombreuses familles d'accueil inscrites._

_Toutes informations concertant le lieu, l'hébergement, le départ et les préparatifs vous parviendront par courriel électronique le 15 août 2009 à partir de 15 heures p.m. _

_Au plaisir,_

_Reni Darlow,_

_* * *_

Alors, si je vérifie… on est exactement le…hum, 15 août 2009 et il est 17h02 p.m. Je devrai donc, en théorie (je dis bien en théorie, car aucune lettre n'est présentement dans ma boîte courriel!) avoir reçu les informations. Je suis sûre qu'ils adorent faire souffrir les jeunes filles dans mon genre. C'est ça! C'est un peu comme leur passe-temps, comme certains aiment le tricot! Personnellement, je ne vois rien de distrayant là-dedans. Pfff, en ce moment même, ils doivent surement se frotter les mains en poussant des rires machiavéliques…

_Bella, ça suffit! C'est en train de te monter à la tête_.

Bon, je me lance, cette fois-ci c'est **la** bonne.

« Allez, allez, allez, un dernier petit clic » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

_**CLIC**_

J'ose à peine bouger… Tranquillement, j'entrouvre les paupières et je regarde l'écran à travers mes cils.

_Un nouveau message!_

Je saute littéralement sur ma chaise, debout. Ce geste spontané est fait pour des personnes ayant un minimum d'équilibre, ce qui m'exclut automatiquement. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve par terre, sur les fesses, mais avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Après mettre remise en place, je réussie à ouvrir le courriel tant attendu… non sans avoir préalablement ouvert mille et une publicités sous l'effet de l'émotion. Ben quoi? Je ne m'appelle pas Bella Swan pour rien. Il faut bien que je me fasse honneur.

Le message est court et clair.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, _

_Tous les détails sont dans le fichier joint plus haut. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas._

_Au plaisir,_

_Reni Darlow_

Je vais enfin voir autre chose que mon Italie natale. Oui, vous savez, j'adore mes parents, je ne pourrai espérer mieux que ce qu'ils sont, mais… j'ai besoin de commencer à voler de mes propres ailes et ce voyage est une chance inestimable de prendre mes distances.

Où vais-je passer les prochains 365 jours?

_Ville désignée à Mlle Isabella Swan : Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis_

_Famille d'hébergement : La famille Cullen_

L'Amérique? Je vais aller vivre en Amérique… pendant une année complète… dans une famille prénommée Cullen?

.Dio *

«_Mamma_! ** Tu ne sais pas quoi?» m'écriai-je de toutes mes forces.

Complètement surexcitée, je courus vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Je réussis à me prendre les pieds dans mon bureau, le coin de mon lit ainsi que dans la porte de ma chambre. Tout cela sur une distance de moins de 10 mètres. Je sais, je suis une cause perdue. Cependant, on finit par être habitué à la douleur. On s'endurcit. Croyez-moi, c'est bien moins pire après 17 ans d'expérience. Bref…

Je dévalai les escaliers en continuant mon discours :

« _Mamma_! »

Arrivée à la dernière marche, ma mère sortie de nulle part, paniquée par mes cris incessants. En tant normal, je ne suis pas une adolescente bruyante, loin de là. Je suis Bella, la timide. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un jour à marquer par une croix sur le calendrier.

Ne pouvant freiner mon ardeur, je lui fonce littéralement dedans et nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux au sol.

Renata m'empoigne les joues et me demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe _mia figlia_? ***»

« I … I will… I will go to the United States! » bégayai-je, à bout de souffle.

**XxXxXxX**

**Espérant que ce petit début vous plaît… **

**Je suis extrêmement désolé pour tous les Italiens de ce monde si, dans le future, je fais des erreurs. Je fais me forcer le plus possible, c'est promis.**

**Une petite primeur : **

**Étant donné que je suis une passionnée de dessin, chaque chapitre sera accompagné d'une illustration. La première image sera postée pour le chapitre 2. ;)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ce premier chapitre =D. J'en suis très heureuse. Des reviews pour connaître votre opinion sur tout cela? S'il vous plaît?**

Mots italiens:

_*Maman ** Oh Mon Dieu ***Ma fille_


	2. Chapter 2: Première impression

**Wow! Je vois maintenant l'important de "reviewer" les auteurs… C'est tellement encourageant! On a juste le goût d'écrire et d'écrire ahah ;).**

**Little Miss SSmoon : Non, malheureusement, j'ai imaginé l'histoire avec nos Cullens préférés version humains… Je ne trouvais pas vraiment de raison valable pour qu'ils fassent venir une humaine (qui va se révéler très appétissante) dans leur maison. Je me suis dise : Pauvre Jasper! Aussi, je vous réserve mille et une surprises qui nécessitent des êtres non vampiriques (On les adore vampires quand même!)… Espérant que la suite t'accroche pareil!**

**Mary02,Nyappy-Hachii, Bellaandedwardamour, aZiZa080, Eternellement moi, sufferliness, yayalia, Little Miss SSmoon et sarahsvatty : MERCI! Ainsi que tous les autres, mais qui n'ont pas de pseudo! **

**xXxXx**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer, bien sûr!

Le bonheur est à l'autre bout du monde

**Chapitre 2 : La grande traversée**

_21 août 2009, quelque part dans un avion au dessus de Seattle_

Les 6 derniers jours avaient été comment dire… exténuants! Et même là, je crois que le mot est faible. Avec une mère morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de perdre sa fille pendant 12 mois et qui a peur qu'elle manque de quoi que ce soit, je suis plus qu'étonnée de voir que nous avons tout terminé dans le délai. Il y a eu les millions de babioles à acheter : moi qui déteste le shopping, j'ai été choyée! Ensuite, lorsque j'ai finalement réussi à fermer la fermeture éclair de ma valise, on était déjà rendu à la veille de mon départ. Puis, ce fut l'heure des adieux larmoyants...

« Mamma, je ne pars pas pour le champ de bataille! expliquai-je pour la centième fois.

« Ne ris pas de ta mère! Tu sauras que c'est long un an sans sa petite chérie. » marmonna-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

Je lui essuyai les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ces joues du revers de ma main.

« Je te promets que je vais t'écrire le plus souvent possible. » dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. « Tu n'auras même pas la chance de t'ennuyer. » rigolai-je.

« J'espère pour toi que je recevrais TRÈS souvent de tes nouvelles, car sinon, je vais venir en prendre en personne à Feurks! »

« C'est Forks Mamma. Forks pas Feurks.» expliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins, ça l'avait détendu l'atmosphère d'un cran. « Aurevoir Papa. Prenez bien soin de vous deux… »

« Toi aussi Bella. Profite de ton voyage et ne te soucie pas de nous. Les deux vieux s'en sortiront. » dit-il, me gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil au passage. Ma mère lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule pour ses propos. « Ow » dit-il en la serrant d'avantage contre son torse.

« _Embarquement du vol A036 en direction de Paris, veuillez vous présenter à la porte E6 immédiatement. Je répète… »_

J'embrassai une dernière fois mes parents et mon sac sur l'épaule, partis en direction de mon embarquement. Oui, ils allaient me manquer…

_Bon sens Bella, ce n'est pas le temps de craquer._

Je soufflai un bon coup et continuai ma route vers l'inconnu les yeux humides. Empoignant l'élastique à mon poignet, j'envoyai mes longs cheveux vers l'arrière pour les rassembler en une queue de cheval. J'étais prête.

* * *

Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil du tout depuis Milan: ce qui signifie environ 8 à 10 heures sur l'adrénaline! J'aurai tout donné pour un tant soit peu de repos...Il ne se présenta jamais...

Après une courte escale dans la Ville lumière et à Seattle, je suis désormais rendue au-dessus de Forks. L'aéroport municipal de cette ville tellement minuscule que je suis présentement dans un avion qui doit pouvoir accueillir un maximum de… quoi? 40 personnes! Ça fait changement de l'Airbus que j'ai pris plus tôt.

Je regarde par le hublot : la ville est magnifique vue des airs. La forêt verdâtre et la brume qui entoure les monts c'est sublime. Bon c'est sûr qu'il pleut… mais ça ne gâche en rien son charme.

Profitant de ma dernière chance pour aller à la toilette avant la descente, je me lè merci, elle est libre. Je n'aurai pas eu la patience d'attendre avec toutes ces heures de voyagement dans le corps. Après avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, je me regarde dans le miroir. Erreur. Ugh! Oui, je l'accorde, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ressembler à ça! Ouff, le manque de sommeil ne me fait vraiment pas. J'ouvre le robinet et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Sortant ma brosse de mon sac, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de dresser ma tignasse qui part dans tous les sens. Rien à faire. Je les libère donc, et les laisse ondulés dans mon dos. C'est déjà mieux.

_« Ici votre capitaine, veuillez retourner à vos places, nous entamons l'atterrissage. »_

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte que… je suis à quelques minutes de rencontrer ma nouvelle famille. Vont-ils m'apprécier? Comment sont-ils? Ont-ils des enfants? Si oui, est-ce que ça ne leur dérange pas d'accueillir une étrangère?

La seule chose que je sais c'est que j'habiterais avec eux l'année entière. Faites qu'ils me trouvent un tant soit peu agréable à vivre!

_Ça y est, tu as réussi à te stresser alors que tout se déroulait pour le mieux! Bravo!_

Oh toi, la p'tite voix. Retourne dans ton coin.

_Oui c'est ça, et toi cours te morfondre à ta place si tu ne veux pas vivre l'atterrissage dans les toilettes!_

Ah c'est vrai!

Je retourne rapidement à mon siège et range les quelques effets personnels que j'avais mis sur ma tablette : mon iPod, mon carnet de croquis et mon vieil exemplaire défraîchi de _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_.

_Calme-toi, tu es chanceuse d'aller aux États-Unis._

Bon, sur ce point-là, je m'avoue vaincue. En effet, je maîtrise très bien l'anglais étant donné que mon père a toujours voulu que je puisse me débrouiller peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas familière à la culture américaine dans ses détails, mais pour ce qui est du langage, mon accent italien n'est pas si apparant...

* * *

_« Chers passagers, nous sommes arrivés à Forks. Il est présentement 13h47 et la température est de 17 °C. Merci d'avoir… »_

* * *

Tranquillement, je sors de l'avion et passe la sécurité. Je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis de ce côté-là. J'ai beau être la fille la plus malchanceuse certaines fois, je ne suis pas louche. Miracle! Ma valise en main, je me dirige vers la sortie cherchant des yeux les soi-disant Cullens. C'est là que j'aperçois au loin un couple agitant un écriteau affichant : Isabelle Swan. Le stress de tantôt refait surface…mais disparaît aussi lorsque :

«Bienvenue à Forks Isabella! Nous sommes tellement heureux de te rencontrer. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée. »

Tous deux me serrent la main chaleureusement.

Je prends quelques secondes pour les observer : ils sont magnifiques. Esmée est tout juste plus grande que moi. Son visage accueillant est entouré d'une chevelure auburn qui reflète le moindre petit rayon de soleil. Elle est d'une beauté à rendre jalouse toutes les femmes de sont âge. Son regard émeraude est rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Quant à son mari, Carlisle, je pourrais parier qu'il est mannequin. Grand, élancé, musclé, il est l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Ses cheveux blonds relevés vers l'arrière lui donnent un style à la James Dean. Ils n'ont rien à envier à personne!

« Hum... Merci. Appelez-moi Bella. Isabella me fait trop penser au savon que me passe ma mère lorsque j'ai fait une bêtise. » répondis-je, déjà détendue par leur approche

« Entendue! Allez, tu dois être exténuée. Cessons le bavardage et attendons que tu te sois reposer avant de te questionner d'avantage! » me dit Esmée de sa voie maternelle. « Donne-moi ton sac, Carlisle se chargera de ta valise. »

«À vrai dire, j'ai encore suffisament de force pour traîn...»

« Tut,tut,tut, pas de discussion! » argumente-t-elle. Sincèrement, je crois que personne ne peut s'opposer à cette femme! Elle a cette forme d'autorité qu'on toute les bonnes mamans et à qui, il est impossible de désobéir.

Entourant mes épaules de son bras, nous nous dirigeons vers leur véhicule : une luxueuse Mercedes noire. J'ai beau ne pas m'y connaître, en voiture, celles-là, je les remarque! M. Cullen m'ouvre la portière et m'invite à m'y asseoir. Ok, note à moi-même, rajouter gentleman dans sa liste de perfection. Le trajet jusqu'à leur maison dura environ 45 minutes ce qui donna amplement de temps à Esmée pour me pointé du doigt, tous les édifices de la ville. J'ai l'impression de faire un tour guidé! Aussi, ils en profitent pour m'en dire plus sur eux. J'apprends notamment que Carlisle ne fait pas dans le mannequinat (eh non!), mais plutôt dans la médecine. Quant à Esmée, elle travaille dans la décoration. Je suis certaine que leur maison est irréprochable.

« Nous avons trois enfants : Emmett notre boute-en-train ainsi que nos jumeaux Edward et Alice. Ils ont tous très hâte de te rencontrer, surtout Alice, elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur. » raconte Esmée depuis le siège passager.

Elle va être plutôt déçue, je ne suis pas la fille « type » du genre shopping, maquillage et tout le tra la la.

« Ah oui? Moi vous savez, je suis enfant unique alors la vie de grande famille, je ne connais pas vraiment » expliquai-je. « Ça va être étrange de na pas être seule!»

« Tu vas voir, tu vas vite t'y plaire! »

«J'en suis sûre.» lui dis-je. Je ne sais pas comment il font, mais je suis déjà à l'aise en leur présence. Je crois que je n'ai même pas encore rougit.

« Mesdames, nous sommes arrivés à bon port » nous souligne Carlisle.

Je le vois sortir et contourner la voiture pour ouvrir la porte à Esmée, puis à moi. Décidément, il va falloir que je m'habitue à toutes ses marques de politesse envers les dames. Pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, il me tend la main pour m'aiderà m'extraire de l'automobile. Wow.

« Merci » murmurai-je, le rouge me montant déjà aux joues (ouin, il me semblait que ça allait refaire surface assez vite!) .

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure! » se contente-t-il de répondre , un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

Là, je prends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Nous sommes dans la forêt et au milieu du feuillage se dresse une majestueuse villa blanche centenaire On peut entendre le bruit d'un ruisseau couler non loin se mêlant aux chants des oiseaux. Féérique. Tout simplement.

« Votre demeure est à couper le souffle, Madame Cull… euh Esmée! » bégayai-je. « Désolée, disons qu'il est rare que je ne vouvoie pas un adulte que j'ai rencontré il y a à peine une heure.»

« Peu importe! Je ne veux pas de Madame et de Monsieur sous mon toit. » dit-elle à la blague en me faisait un "faux" air sévère. « Merci pour tes compliments, j'adore restaurer les maisons qui en ont bien besoin. Celle-ci c'est mon bijou » me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Trêve de érie, pourquoi ne pas présenter Bella à toute la marmaille? » propose Carlisle en se penchant dans le coffre pour récupérer mes affaires. Je me dirige pour les lui prendre, mais il me bloque le passage. « Est-ce que tu veux m'enlever une de mes seules utilités d'hommes? » dit-il fausse outré.

« Euh, non… » répondis-je mal à l'aise, hésitant entre insister ou battre en retraite.

« Alors, droit devant et marche! »

Je ne peux m'empêche de rire à sa réplique. Décidément, l'année s'annonce plus qu'agréable en compagnie de gens comme eux.

Esmée me guide jusqu'à la porte (d'une taille gigantesque et où est indiqué: Cullens dans un lettrage doré. Sobre et élégant, ce qui est parfaitement à leur image) et m'invite à rentrer. Je n'ai même pas le temps de mettre les deux pieds à l'intérieur que…

« BIENVENUE ISABELLA! »

Surprise , je sursaute et sans que je m'y attende, une pluie de confettis fuse de partout à une vitesse hallucinante. Tout aurait été parfait si je n'avais pas été… moi. Avec ma poisse, je me prends une de ces petites rondelles de papiers colorés directement dans l'œil! Aveuglée, je titube et me mêle les pieds dans ce que je pense être un tapis et c'est la chute. Habituellement, j'aurais attendue le choc, mais aujourd'hui je tente l'impossible: reprendre mon équilibre.

« Aaaaaah »

« EMMETT CULLEN! POURQUOI L'EST AVOIR LANCÉ AVEC AUTANT DE FORCE! » grogne une petite voix féminine.

En dernier recours avant de m'écraser au sol, je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à la première chose qui me tombe sous les mains. J'évite donc de juste un nouveau bleu. Mon cœur bat à un rythme frénétique, mon orgueil en a mangé un coup et pour une bonne première impression c'est raté. Comble du malheur, je lève les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je n'est pas empoigné _quelque chose,_ mais bien _quelqu'un_. Ça y est, creusé moi un trou que je m'y enterre.

C'est là que je croise une pair d'iris émeraudes... Oh....

Rectification : Carlisle Cullen n'est pas l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

**XxXxX**

**IMPORTANT:**

**P****OUR VOIR L'ILLUSTRATION DU CHAPITRE, ALLEZ DANS MON PROFIL!**

**Les personnages que je dessine sont Ma version de ceux-ci, mon but n'est pas qu'ils soient une réplique parfait du film.**

**C'est surment ennuyant comme chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas m'étirer en détails sur le voyagement... Je vous promet mieux pour la suite. Elle sera enfin chez les Cullens. C'est difficile de mettre de l'action sans toute l'équipe ahah :). ****Encore une fois, laissez-moi vaux impressions. Je vous remercie énormément pour tous les ajouts dans vos favories ou dans les alertes. ****Ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur.**

**Ceci n'est que le commencement. Rien a comparé à ce qui attend nos héros préférés ;)**

**Bisous**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Premières heures

**Hello tout le monde! Je suis mille et une fois désolé pour ce plus que LONG temps d'attente… J'ai eu quelques problèmes dans ma vie personnelle et je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de poster. Voyons tout l'attachement que vous donner pour ma fiction, j'ai eu un regain d'énergie pour la continuer… Merci MILLES fois à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé. MERCI pour les ajouts dans vos favoris et MERCI pour les ajouts dans vos alertes!**

**Un merci tout spécial à DongDong, ton review m'a touché… Tu n'as pas seulement dit : Je veux l'autre chapitre. Tu m'as souhaité de revenir en forme! ;) C'est super gentil! Alors je vous laisse là-dessus! Le dessin est pour bientôt, promis les amis ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 Ma nouvelle famille

Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau?

Son regard d'un vert éblouissant scrutait le mien à la recherche de quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier (peut-être la raison pourquoi une fille comme moi avait réussi à passer les douanes) . Il passa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure en bataille. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère : d'un brun roux exquis. Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait sur son visage parfait aurait fait augmenter mon rythme cardiaque s'il n'avait pas déjà atteint son summum à cause de ma chute. Apollon, dieu grec, ange terrestre… vraiment je ne savais pas lequel ou lesquels de ces termes représentait la mieux l'homme que je tenais dans mes bras.

Euh répète un peu?

- « Je ne savais pas lequel ou lesquels… »

Non, non ! Après!

- « que je tenais dans mes bras. »

Tu quoi?!?

Oh mon dieu! C'est lui que j'ai agrippé comme une perdue avant de tomber. En voyant mes deux mains accrochées à son chandail, je sentis des frissons parcoururent chacun de mes doigts. Les joues écarlates, je détachai tranquillement ma prise de sur lui, encore sous le choc.

« Bella, est-ce que tout va bien? » s'inquiéta Carlisle.

« Je suis… je suis tellement désolée… » bredouillai-je en constatant le désordre autour de moi : le tapis était quasiment rendu 2 mètres plus loin de son emplacement initial, j'étais couverte de confettis de la tête aux pieds et j'avais presque entraîné une deuxième victime dans ma mésaventure!

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons » s'exclama une voix chantante. Elle provenait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir corbeau. Cela devait être Alice si je me fis aux descriptions que m'avait données Esmée dans la voiture. Elle ressemblait à un petit lutin avec sa coiffure hérissée et sa petite taille. « C'est seulement qu'Emmett ne comprend pas la différence entre lancer au-dessus et lancer DESSUS!» continua-t-elle en fusillant le géant qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Elle avait débité cela à une vitesse impressionnante. Si je n'avais pas été aussi attentive, je crois que je n'aurai pas compris un traître mot. Est-ce qu'elle avait au moins pris la peine de respirer ou ces poumons avaient une capacité surhumaine?

« Hey! Ce n'était pas clair comme indication! » grogna le soi-disant Emmett en croisant ses bras (des massues plutôt!) sur son torse. Il devait bien faire le double de mon poids juste en muscle. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que malgré son gabarit d'ours, il avait un visage révélant une âme encore enfantine et espiègle.

Je voulus lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ma maladresse était légendaire dans tout Milan (Eh oui, le voisinage a fini par s'habituer aux cris stridents que je pousse chaque fois que je tombe dans les escaliers de la maison!) mais la jeune fille ne m'en laissa pas la chance.

« Comme toujours Emmett! Tout cela pour dire que je suis Alice (J'avais visé dans le mille!) » me dit-elle, m'amenant dans une étreinte énergique au passage. « Je suis tellement contente d'avoir une sœur, pas que je ne considère pas Rose comme telle » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son grand frère. « Rosalie est la petite amie d'Emmett » expliqua-t-elle devant mon air confus .En fait, je n'étais pas confuse au sujet de la Rose en question, mais bien à cause du peu de temps qu'elle prenait à tout récité! « Mais toi, tu vas vivre dans la même maison que moi! Imagine un peu toutes les virées shopping et les soirées pyjamas que l'on pourra faire ensemble! »

À présent, Alice sautait devant moi en me tenant les deux mains. Je suis prête à parier que je dois avoir l'air horrifiée de ses dernières paroles. Concentre-toi Bella et mets un beau gros sourire d'enthousiasme sur ton visage! Je ne suis pas du tout une accro du magasinage et de la mode comme elle, mais je suis certaine que nous allons devenir de très bonnes amies. Alors, je ne veux surtout pas lui montrer mon désappointement.

« Alice laisse la un peu reprendre des forces avant d'entamer tous ces projets » dis Esmée en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Et voici Edward, le jumeau de cette petite boule d'énergie. » plaisanta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'apollon et le couvrant d'un air maternel.

C'est étonnant de voir à quel point deux êtres autant liés peuvent être si différents. Lui, il a l'ai tellement réservé et calme…

Edward s'avança vers moi et mon cœur eut un raté au moment où nos regards se croisèrent. J'avais l'impression de me perdre dans un océan vert. Il me tendit et je la serrai, ressentant les mêmes picotements qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Enchanté Bella? » (On voyait que les manières étaient de famille) Sa phrase se termina en question, un peu comme s'il me demandait la permission d'utiliser mon surnom.

« Pareillement Edward » répondis-je « Désolé et merci pour toute à l'heure » ajoutai-je en baissant le ton d'un cran.

« À ton service » murmura-t-il, en voyant que je voulais me faire discrète sur le sujet. Je crus vaciller sous l'effet de ses paroles, mais le lutin ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Oh! Et si on te faisait visiter la maison? » me proposa Alice, les yeux pétillants et ne tenant déjà plus en place.

« Ma chérie, je pense que Bella est exténuée par tout ce... » plaida Esmée pour moi, mais je la coupai.

« Non, c'est parfait. Je me reposerai ce soir sinon je serai toute décalée dans mes heures de sommeil », dis-je.

Ce que je détesterai le plus serai de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit et me tourner les pouces en admirant le plafond de ma chambre.

« Tu es sûre », insista-t-elle « car une fois Alice est mise en marche, elle est difficile à arrêter. » Son regard attendri se posa sur sa fille. Elle l'adorait sa batterie sur deux pattes, ça se voyait.

« Oui, oui. Je te suis Alice! » dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

D'un mouvement souple et rapide, cette dernière m'empoigna le bras et me tira vers l'escalier.

« Hum… je ne devrais pas amener mes bagages, tu ne crois pas? »

« Ah ça? Ne t'inquiète pas. Emmett, Edward?! »

« Non, non. Je peux le faire moi-même, vous savez. »

« Quel genre de gentleman je serais si je te laissais apporter ses lourdes valises jusqu'en haut? » demanda un doux ténor. Sans savoir quoi dire, je restai là, complètement éblouie par sa personne.

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie « Problème résolu! Viens voir ta chambre, elle est juste à côté de la mienne. »

Je la suivis, la tête encore tournée vers le dieu grec resté au bas des marches.

« Merciiiii! »m'écriai-je, juste avant que me nouvelle amie m'entraîne dans un large couloir.

La villa était magnifique. La seule lumière du jour suffisait à éclairer l'intérieur. Il y avait d'immenses fenêtres partout dans la demeure. J'avais l'impression d'être dehors tellement les murs étaient placardés de gigantesques baies vitrées. Tout était dans des teintes pâles, parsemé de quelques accents de couleurs. Esmée avait littéralement un don pour agencer les accessoires, meubles et autres décorations. Mon guide personnel me montra les principales pièces de l'étage : sa chambre (où se trouvait un dressing GIGANTESQUE!), celle d'Edward, remplie à rebords de CD et de partitions de musique, celle d'Emmett, à l'effigie de l'équipe de football de son lycée, et finalement, celle d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la photo au-dessus de leur lit : ils étaient dans une pose conventionnelle, mais Emmett faisait des cornes de diable à Alice (elle ne s'apercevait de rien) et Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, visiblement découragé.

Puis, on arriva à la pièce qui m'était réservée. Elle se situait entre celles des deux jumeaux. Elle était comme tout le reste de la maison : parfaitement décorée. Le lit baldaquin prenait quasiment toute la longueur de la chambre. De longs voiles blancs cascadaient sur les côtés de celui-ci et atterrissaient sur le plancher. Mes valises avaient été déposées à sa base, soigneusement alignées. J'avais moi aussi un dressing dix fois trop grand pour la quantité de vêtements que je possédais.

« Attends, je ne t'ai pas montré le rez-de-chaussée » me dit-elle en me tirant le bras de plus belle!

Voyant que je me pris le pied deux ou trois fois dans les marches, le lutin survolté ralentit son allure.

Nous passâmes dans la cuisine hyper équipée où Esmée s'affairait déjà. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle préparait, mais l'odeur vint me chatouiller les narines.

« Hum, ça sent super bon Esmée! » m'exclamai-je, me sentant de plus en plus à l'aise avec ma nouvelle famille.

« Merci Bella. Et puis, comment trouves-tu ta chambre et le reste de la villa? » me demanda-t-elle.

« C'est…Wow! Je n'ai jamais vu une maison aussi belleeeeeee! » et me revoilà partie pour un autre tour!

Nous pénétrâmes dans un couloir adjacent à la salle à manger.

« Là, c'est le bureau de Carlisle. Si tu as quoi que ce soit à lui demander, c'est souvent ici qu'il se trouve. » m'expliqua Alice de sa voix chantante. « Si on continue, on arrive dans le salon où Emmett s'amuse à jour aux jeux vidéos en bon être évolué qu'il est! »

« Hey! Ce jeu demande précision et concentration » dit Emmett, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran (combien de pouces? 52?).

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible mon nounours! » soupira-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

En un seul allongement de bras, son frère l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena contre lui sur le sofa.

« Tu es chanceuse que Bella soit présente dans cette pièce en ce moment, car sinon, tu aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure ma souris pour m'avoir insulté de la sorte! » déclara-t-il d'un air espiègle.

« Moi? Mais je n'ai rien dit! » s'offusqua Alice, arborant le visage angélique de la parfaite innocente. Qui pouvait résister à ce regard? On aurait dit un cocker triste!

Emmett se tourna pour me faire face.

« Tu t'en rendras compte au fil des jours, mais l'être le plus exaspérant de la planète se trouve dans cette minuscule enveloppe corporelle! »

Je m'esclaffai à ses paroles.

« Je t'aime moi aussi » soupirant Alice en lui plaquant un bec sonore sur la joue.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que je me trouvais à Forks, mais décidément, l'année allait être remplie en compagnie d'une famille comme eux. Je crois que jamais je ne m'ennuierais dans cette maison!

* * *

**Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre! Je veux vos impressions :)**

**Encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette absence... Je suis de retour! En forme et de retour!**

**À bientôt! Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous et bonne année!**

**Reposez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous ;)**

**Bisous**

** 3**


	4. Chapter 4: La barbie américaine

**Premièrement… il n'y a aucune excuse valable pour une telle absence… mais, je tiens à demander pardon à tout ceux et celles qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leurs alertes et/ou favorites. Par contre, votre appréciation me fait chaud au cœur. Sincèrement.**

**Je suis de retour après quoi, un an d'absence? Mais, je vous repars cela… Sans les dessins cette fois-ci .**

**Merci à tous ceux qui vont passer outre mon terrible comportement et continuer à lire « Le bonheur se trouve à l'autre bout du monde ».**

**Je vous embrasse tous chaleureusement.**

**(et oui, un retour = nouveau pseudo. Quand on y va pour une renaissance, on ne le fait pas à moitié!)**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient! Les personnages sortent de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer! :)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapitre 4**

_**La barbie américaine**_

Il me parut s'écouler une éternité avant qu'Esmée nous appelle pour le souper… Il n'avait jamais été dans ma nature d'être impatiente pour manger, mais là, trottiner derrière Alice dans une maison qui couvrait une superficie aussi grande que celle d'un château m'avait ouvert l'appétit de manière épouvantable!

Par chance, elle avait ralenti le rythme et optée pour rester un petit peu aux côtés d'Emmett. Ce dernier essayait de m'expliquer combien complexe était son jeu de combat – et sincèrement, je n'y comprenais rien… pas seulement à cause de la grande différence avec ma langue natale, mais aussi parce que moi et les jeux vidéos, nous avions toujours fait deux!- lorsque la tendre voix de leur mère retentit comme un murmure dans la pièce :

« Emmett, le repas est prêt. » dit-elle dans un volume tellement bas que j'eu presque de la misère à l'entendre.

Je me tournai vers Alice.

« Mais pourquoi s'adresse-t-elle seulement à… »

Je fus couper par un bruit si impressionnant que je cru faire une crise cardiaque.

« LE REPAS EST PRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊT! » tonna le timbre puissant l'ours à mes côtés.

Dans un pur réflexe, je portai mes mains à mes oreilles, paniquée, et me recroquevillai dans le sofa. À l'instar de moi, qui était complètement figée sur place, le grand brun se leva d'un bond et couru à la salle à manger, marchant tellement fort qu'on aurait cru assister à un tremblement de terre.

Je vis Edward apparaître sur le seuil de porte, suivit de Carlisle qui sortait sûrement de son bureau. Ils devaient être vachement habitués pour trouver ça aussi normal. Pour ce qui est de moi, je ne sais pas du tout quel air j'affichais, mais ça devait être bien drôle parce qu'ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

C'est le paternel qui réussi à parler le premier, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours plié en deux, la main sur l'estomac, le souffle court.

« Pauvre Bella! Tu…Tu as dû avoir une de ses frousses! »

Je sortis de ma torpeur et un rire m'échappa à mon tour.

« Mais, c'était quoi ça? » demandai-je, encore sous le choc de l'événement.

Esmée apparut à mes côtés, posant une main rassurante sur mes épaules.

« Ah ça, c'est le système qui me permet de prévenir TOUT le monde dans la maison, pour importe où ils sont, que le repas est servi. »m'expliqua-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu vois, pour Emmett, manger est un acte presque…comment dirais-je, sacré! »

« Je vois ça! J'espère finir par m'habituer… » dit-je en me levant pour les accompagner vers la salle à manger.

Sans m'y attendre, je sentis le corps d'Edward à mes côtés et son doux ténor résonna à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, me procurant encore milles frissons de la tête aux pieds :

« Ah, on finit tous par s'habituer au comportement de cet ours mal léché! » susurra-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Eh, ours mal léché toi-même! » répliqua le garçon concerné, la bouche complètement pleine.

Je ricanai.

« Emmett! » gronda sa mère. « Moi qui croyais vous avoir élevé en gentleman! On ne parle pas en mangeant! » Sur ce, elle lui asséna une petite claque derrière la tête.

« Hey! »

« N'aggrave pas ton cas, jeune homme! »

Grommelant, il reporta l'attention sur son assiette. Carlisle m'invita à prendre place entre Alice et Edward. La nourriture présente sur table ne m'était pas toute connue, mais chaque plat avec l'air savoureux. Je me permis de goûter à chaque recette et remerciai de nombreuse fois Esmée pour ce merveilleux festin. Alice entama la plupart des sujets de conversations autour de la table et je continuai de m'extasier sur la vitesse à laquelle elle arrivait à débiter son flot de paroles! Elle me questionna sur ma vie à Milan, sur mes amis, ma famille, mon école et bien entendu, sur les boutiques de grands designers présentes là-bas. Je me débrouillai bien en ce qui concernait la langue, quoi que j'aie encore quelques problèmes de prononciation, mais rien de bien flagrant! En fait, j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Bella la timide et la réservée s'était laissé aller un peu. Les Cullens y avaient contribué beaucoup il faut dire… Ils sont tellement accueillants!

Le souper terminé, j'insistai pour aider à la vaisselle, mais Esmée m'obligea plutôt à rester assise et à me reposer. Je n'obstinai pas plus, sachant que j'aurai bien d'autres jours pour aider aux tâches ménagères et me racheter de leur si grande hospitalité. Ils entreprirent, excepté Carlisle qui s'excusa et s'éclipsa dans son bureau finir ses dossiers, de faire la corvée en famille. Ce fut des plus hilarants! Emmett, Edward et Alice finirent couverts de mousse, sous le regard réprobateur de leur mère.

Il n'était que 19h30, mais mes yeux commençaient à être pénibles à tenir ouverts… Ne voulant pas leur montrer, je me giflai intérieurement pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil .Ce que je réussi à faire assez bien, jusqu'à qu'un bâillement bruyant me trahisse. Surprise moi-même, je me couvris la bouche de mes mains, espérant étouffer le son. Ce ne fut pas le cas, car quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans ma direction. Le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues.

« Wow. Et toi qui disais que je criai fort! Ouin! » blagua Emmett.

« Désolée… » Sentant mon visage rosirent de plus en plus.

« Voyons Bella » repris Esmée. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Je serai aussi éreinté que toi si j'avais dû faire autant d'heures de vol! Alice va aller t'aider à t'installer pour dormir. »me rassura-t-elle, avec son air maternel qui effaça tout de suite mon malaise.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

La dite Alice m'empoigna par le bras avec gentillesse cette fois-ci et me dirigea vers l'immense escalier.

« Tu vas voir » me dit-elle. « Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu seras sur pieds pour aller magasineeeeeer! »

Elle paraissait tellement enjouée à l'idée de me traîner dans les boutiques que je n'argumentai pas… Enfin, peut-être était-ce aussi la fatigue qui m'empêchait de parler…

On était sur le point de franchir la première marche lorsque j'aperçus dans un coin reculé du salon, un magnifique piano à queue d'un noir élégant. J'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir jouer de cette instrument… le son est si mélodieux, si envoutant. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été dans notre budget de me payer des cours et surtout pas un piano de cette envergure.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissai échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas? Moi, personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne s'harmonise pas avec la pièce, mais c'est pour Edward. En fait, c'est la seule personne de la famille capable d'en jouer! Tu imagines, une aussi grosse machine pour une seule personne! Mais, au moins il a du talent, faut avouer… »

Par chance, l'entrée d'Esmée et du « supposé » virtuose coupa Alice dans son baratin.

« Hey Eddy! Et si tu jouais un morceau à notre chère Bella avant qu'elle aille dormir! » s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse de son idée.

«Oui. Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Eddy. C'est tout bonnement hideux comme surnom! » grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bête noire.

« Promis! » répondit le petit lutin de sa voix cristalline. Elle marcha – plutôt dansa…tellement elle était gracieuse- jusqu'au sofa et s'y installa.

J'allai la rejoindre lorsqu'une paire de mains me poussa vers le piano. Surprise, je me retournai pour voir Esmée me sourire.

« Le son est meilleur si tu es assise sur le banc! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Le rouge me monta à la figure, mais j'obéis quand même. D'un pas chancelant, je me dirigeai vers le beau garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et m'installai à ces côtés.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de… » murmurai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ces iris d'un vert incandescent dans les miens. Je stoppai net dans ma phrase et en oublia même de respirer.

« Non, non. » me coupa-t-il. « J'en ai envie. »

Il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Ma tête commençait à tourner… Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur les touches que je réussi à renvoyer de l'air à mon cerveau.

Puis, le temps s'arrêta.

Ses doigts commencèrent leur danse sur le clavier et tout dans la pièce s'éclipsa. Il ne restait plus que cette douce mélodie envoutante qui m'émue au plus au point. J'avais déjà entendu des pianistes jouer, mais là… c'était complètement différent! On aurait dit que l'exercice ne représentait aucun effort pour lui, comme si ses longs doigts fins savaient instinctivement où se déposer… J'étais abasourdie. La mâchoire me tomba sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Edward m'accorda un bref regard et sourit de plus bel.

« Tu aimes? » demanda-t-il, tout en continuant de jouer.

Ouais, cela ne représentait vraiment aucune difficulté pour lui.

« C'est…magnifique. » dis-je, à court de mots.

Sur ce, il entama une symphonie plus calme, plus lente…mais tout aussi exquise pour l'ouïe.

Puis, tout à coup, un son strident retentit, brisant l'atmosphère qui avait rempli la pièce quelques secondes auparavant.

Surpris, Edward s'arrêta.

« C'est moi! » cria une voix féminine depuis l'entrée.

Des bruits de talons sur le carrelage se firent entendre et ce simple son me fit grincer des dents.

Puis, une blonde magnifique entra dans le salon. Elle représentait réellement la fille américaine parfaite… Contrairement à moi, qui avait les cheveux d'un brun banal et les yeux noisettes, elle arborait une longue chevelure dorée et des prunelles d'un bleu azurien. Décidément, tout le monde était beau sur ce continent!

Elle gratifia Esmée et Alice d'un bref salut et se dirigea, tel un félin sur sa proie, vers Edward. Sans faire attention à ma présence, elle m'enjamba presque pour finir assise sur les genoux de ce dernier.

« Eddichou, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui! » susurra-t-elle avant de lui plaquer un bec sonore sur les lèvres.

Mon expression se décomposa.

_Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ma pauvre enfant? Qu'il te jouait un morceau de piano juste pour toi?_

C'est vrai, à quoi j'avais pensé? Qu'il avait ressenti les mêmes frissons que moi lorsque je l'avais empoigné au cours de ma chute. Non sérieusement, il est évident qu'un garçon dans son genre avait une copine… Et puis, on ne se connaissait même pas. J'étais juste la petite italienne qui venait squatter sa maison après tout!

« Euh… Tanya, je te présente Bella. Tu sais, la correspondante italienne dont je t'avais parlé. Elle vient passer l'année à Forks? »

C'est ce que je disais : _la simple petite correspondante italienne_.

« Aaaahhh! » répondit-elle de sa voix nasillarde. « Oui, oui oui! Je m'en rappelle! Moi, c'est Tanya, la petite amie d'Edward. »

_Comme s'il ne venait pas TOUT JUSTE de te présenter!_

Elle me présenta sa main et je la serrai. Puis, à la minute où mes doigts quittèrent sa poigne, elle reporta son attention sur le dieu grec qui lui servait de copain. Il ne fallait quand même pas lui en vouloir…si ça avait été mon cas, je ne me serai jamais lassée de le regarder.

Mal à l'aise, je m'extirpai maladroitement du banc et mon pied fini par se prendre dans quelque chose et je tombai brutalement sur le dos. Alice et Esmée accoururent à mon secours et m'aidèrent à me relever. Je crus percevoir un mouvement chez Edward pour me rattraper, mais avec Tanya sur les jambes, il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit! Je me massai vigoureusement la colonne avec la main. Ma poisse m'avait vraiment suivit jusqu'aux États-Unis!

« Oh, mais fais attention à toi Bellou! » hoqueta Tanya.

« C'est Bella… » grincai-je entre mes dents. Je n'avais jamais été du genre apique, mais elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système la_ barbie _américaine.

« Quoi? » répéta-t-elle.

« C'est Bella. » répondit Esmée à ma place, appuyant davantage sur mon prénom. « Allez ma chérie, suis Alice, elle va t'accompagner dans ta chambre et une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien »

Elle me frotta gentiment le dos et à ma surprise, m'embrassa maternellement la joue. Vraiment, je l'adorais.

« Bonne nuit! » lui dis-je.

« Bonne nuit Bella. Dors bien. » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Edward me sourire, un malaise perceptible dans ses yeux. Je fis de même et balbutia un pauvre merci.

Je suivis Alice jusque dans ma chambre et à sa vitesse hypersonique, elle m'expliqua où était toutes les affaires dont j'avais besoin. Puis, elle me serra avec énergie dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tanya. C'est une vrai garce, contrairement à toi. »

J'émis un faible rire.

Elle me regarda alors sincèrement dans les yeux et me dis :

« Toi et moi allons devenir de grandes amies! » Le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'en suis certaine » lui répondis-je.

Sur ce, elle gambada jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce, visiblement aux anges.

Oui, je l'appréciais vraiment cette batterie sur deux pattes.

Et tant pis pour ce qui était du _couple parfait_! J'allais passer une année mémorable.

Mais… en me couchant dans les couvertures, lorsque le visage d'Edward refit apparition dans mon esprit, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur…

**Alors? :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions chers lecteurs! Ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur... Et... comment trouvez-vous notre chère TANYA dans son rôle?**


	5. Chapter 5: Mauvaise initiative

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
**

**Ne cligner pas des yeux un millier de fois... Voilà bel et bien le 5 ème chapitre de _Le bonheur se trouve à l'autre bout du monde_.**

**Premièrement, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour ces magnifiques reviews que vous m'avez laissés. **

**MlleDodo****,****lapiaf8****,****joannie28****, ****xenarielle93****, ****Stella82****, ****helimoen****, ****Mariefandetwilight****, ****Grazie****, ****anayata**** et j'en passe!**

**Vous êtes extraordinaires les amis!**

**Bon, pour répondre à quelques commentaires… Premièrement, ma fiction est « basée » sur Twilight, sur ses personnages et leurs traits en général. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est justement une « fan »fiction… L'histoire réelle a été remixée par une fan… J'y ai ajouté mon grain de sel et « créé » des caractères propres à mes petits péripéties. Non Bella n'est pas la plus gênée du monde (elle le sera dans certaines situations, mais pas 24h/24) . Je voulais un personnage avec un petit paradoxe intérieur… Autant elle peut paraître plus sûre d'elle dans à certaines moments, autant elle peut se fragiliser en un instant. C'est ma petite histoire dont j'ai modelé les héros à ma façon. Il y aura des moments larmoyants, des crises de colère, des rires à n'en plus finir… Ce ne sera pas le Twilight conventionnel. **_**Unleash your imagination **_**veut bien dire **_**Laissez aller votre imagination**_**, non? 'Ma' Bella est plus humoristique et elle possède une plus grande facilité à rire de ses maladresses…**

**Pour ce qui est du sort de Tanya, elle parviendra à nous montrer son côté humain à travers ces gestes… Patience, patience! Elle n'est pas que mauvaise! On n'est jamais ni blanc, ni noir! ;)**

**Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite bonne lecture…**

**Petit chapitre qui peut vous paraître anodin, mais il sert un peu à mettre Bella en contexte dans son nouvel environnement.**

**Comme toujours, laissez-moi vos impressions, j'adore les lire!**

**P.S. Un petit clin d'oeil pour helimoen, comment trouves-tu son italien...tentant de faire son apparition tranquillement ;) ?  
****Merci pour le review, j'ai adoré!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Mauvaise ****initi****ative.**

Je sentis les premiers rayons du soleil me réchauffer les joues. Ne voulant pas sortir de se sentiment de bonheur total qu'on éprouve dans la chaleur de son lit, je me renforçai dans les couvertures.

_Aaah Bella! Ne commence pas à faire ta paresseuse le premier jour!_

Hey la conscience, retourne dormir!

_Dans tes rêves!_

Bon… faut avouer qu'elle avait raison. Je n'allais quand même faire la grasse matinée le premier matin où je me réveillai les pieds en terre américaine ! Sur cette brève prise de conscience, j'ouvris tranquillement les paupières, cherchant des yeux un quelconque objet qui pourrait m'indiquer quelle heure il était.

Le cadran affichait en de gros chiffres d'un rouge écarlate :

_5h30._

PARDON?

Ok. Je suis d'accord qu'il ne faut pas s'éterniser au lit, mais là, c'est tout simplement insensé! Je grommelai et rabattit les édredons sur ma tête. C'était exactement la chose que j'avais redoutée le plus : me réveiller à une heure pas possible et ne plus être capable de me rendormir. Cependant, il me fallait avouer que j'avais passé une excellente nuit… Cet énorme lit baldaquin était aussi magnifique que confortable! À cette pensée, je me calai davantage dans les draps, aux anges dans ce petit cocon chaleureux rien qu'à moi. Avoir été un chat, je crois que je me serai mise à ronronner… Bon! Fini les exagérations!

Sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas de si tôt, je débutai une observation plus approfondie de cette pièce qui allait être mienne pour la prochaine année. La visite d'Alice avait été…comment dire…assez expéditive. Je levai les yeux au plafond, analysai les moindres détails que je voyais et me mis à sourire toute seule. J'étais vraiment tombée sur une famille exceptionnelle. Esmée était une mère parfaite, tout comme Carlisle l'était en tant que père. Alice quant à elle, c'était la sœur que j'avais toujours voulue –dépendance au magasinage en moins- et Emmett, le gros « frère » nounours idéal. Et puis… il y avait Edward. Le dieu grec vivant. Le seul être de cette maisonnée que je n'arrivai pas à voir en tant que membre de famille. Les sentiments que son simple regard avait éveillés en moi étaient tout sauf fraternels. Mais, comme j'avais pu le constater, il était déjà pas mal occupé et « posséder ». Cette pensée m'arracha un petit pincement.

_Oh, Bella! Tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup de la fille qui a eu le coup de foudre!_

Non! _Niente affatto *__! _C'est seulement qu'il...qu'il est...

Je soupirai. Magnifique?Gentleman? Adorable?

Je n'avais jamais connu de sentiments amoureux pour un garçon. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardée à cela – au grand soulagement de mon père! Mais, lorsque j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, j'avais ressenti quelque chose de bizarre, mais d'unique à la fois. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Et bien sûr! Il fallait que ce soit pour mon _futur frère de manière adoptive non célibataire qui sortait avec la réplique parfaite de la barbie –garce- américaine. _Décidément, j'avais la poisse dans tous les domaines...

Mais bon, il me fallait faire tout mon possible pour ignorer ses émotions qu'il me procurait. C'était perdu d'avance de toute manière, alors à quoi bon leur donner de l'attention.

Bon! Bon!Bon! Ce n'était pas le moment de larmoyer sur le sujet. Je devais attaquer d'un bon pied ma première journée dans ma nouvelle famille.

_Bella Swan Cullen._

Ça sonnait bien!

_Bella Swan Cullen alias la femme d'Edward Cullen ne te paraît pas mieux?_

Argh! Foutu de voix intérieure!

Me rendant compte qu'il me restait beaucoup de temps à tuer, je sortis du lit et entrepris de ranger mes affaires à leur place dans ma chambre. Quoi de mieux pour se sentir encore plus à l'aise?

Un par un, je rangeai t-shirts, jeans et tout le tra la la dans l'énorme dressing à ma disposition. Quand j'eu fini, je me reculai pour admirer le travail effectué. Je grimaçai. L'espace était tellement grand qu'on aurait dit que je possédais qu'une pognée de vêtements. Vaincue, je soupirai et dus admettre qu'Alice avait peut-être raison : il me fallait aller faire –à contrecoeur- les boutiques.

Je plaçai aussi les quelques livres que j'avais apportés avec moi sur ma petite table de chevet. Voyant mon vieil ouvrage de _Les Hauts de Hurlevent, _je le pris délicatement dans mes mains et lui accorda une place privilégiée, tout en haut de la pile. C'était un vieux de la vieille, il en avait vu des choses! L'état de la couverture en témoignait... Mais, ça restait quand même mon préféré!

Il ne me restait plus que mon matériel de dessin à installer, ce que je fis. Je le déposai sur le magnifique bureau ancestral qui me servait d'espace de travail. Ce dernier était situé juste à côté de l'immense fenêtre et m'offrait par la même occasion, une luminosité idéale.

Fière de moi, je me plaçai sur le seuil de la porte et admirai, un sourire sur les lèvres, le travail que j'avais effectué. Pas mal!

De nouveau, je posai les yeux sur le cadran:

_6h32._

Que ça?

N'ayant plus aucune idée pour écouler le temps,je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, et ce, sans réveiller chacun des Cullens. Ne sachant pas si j'allais croiser quelqu'un, je passai rapidement à la salle de bains, m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon lâche et enfilai une veste à capuchon par-dessus mon débardeur. C'était déjà mieux.

Nerveusement, sur la pointe de pieds, j'entrepris de traverser le couloir. Dès que j'eu sorti de ma chambre, je me pris l'orteil dans – peut-être tout simplement le vide!- et m'affalai de tout mon long sur le sol, dans un vacarme épouvantable. Je me cognai violemment la hanche sur le coin d'une table, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri, et mon bras alla frapper une porte mal fermée qui s'ouvrit à grande volée! Je jurai tout bas.

_Merda__! **_

Je n'osai plus bouger : j'avais mal partout, mon orgueil s'était déchiqueté en petits morceaux et j'étais presque certaine d'apercevoir, dans quelques secondes, la famille apparaître, alarmée par ce vacarme. Je restai immobile . À plat ventre. Les bras en croix.

_Lève-toi, s'ils te voient comme ça, ils vont penser que t'es morte!_

C'est pas moi qui suis décédée, c'est mon estime personnelle!

J'ouvris les yeux, me préparant à encaisser la honte lorsque je m'aperçus que la maison était plongée dans un silence complet. Était-ce possible?

Je soupirai de soulagement.

Me levant, je replaçai du mieux que je pu mes vêtements et voulu me rendre à l'escalier lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention.

À ma gauche se trouvait la porte d'une chambre grande ouverte (on ne se doute pas à cause de quoi!) dévoilant un Edward endormi, torse nu.

Je déglutis péniblement.

Ses couvertures, remontées seulement jusqu'à la taille, dévoilaient une musculature parfaite. Pas trop, juste assez. Ses cheveux renvoyaient les premières lumières du jour dans des millions de reflets roux. Il avait l'air paisible, serein.

«_Magnifico_...» ***

J'avais cru murmurer, lorsque je le vis bouger... Dans un mouvement rapide et une agilité qui n'était pas mienne, je m'adossai au mur adjacent, lui cachant ainsi ma présence. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle qui le regardait dormir dès le premier jour.

_Ouin, mais c'est quand même ce que tu faisais..._

Ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir!

Puis, je l'entendis soupirer. Ce simple son me fit frémir. Mais, ce fut rapidement le silence complet.

Subtilement, je penchai ma tête pour voir s'il s'était bien rendormi. Oui, tel un petit garçon,il s'était enroulé dans ses couvertures. Cette vision m'arracha un sourire.

Ne voulant pas risquer de me faire surprendre davantage, je dévalai les marches en prenant soin de bien mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'est ce qu'on appelait les précautions 'Bella Swan'.

Arrivée à destination, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine : j'avais une faim de loup! Cependant, au moment où ma main se posa sur la porte du réfrigérateur, je pris conscience d'où j'étais. Je n'étais pas chez moi! Je n'allais quand même pas me servir comme bon me semblait! Je restais donc plantée là, la mine déconfite.

Je soupirai... Bon, il n'était sûrement pas classé comme "impoli" de se prendre un verre d'eau, non?

Je partie à la recherche de ceux-ci et fini par les trouver, tout en haut d'une des armoires vitrées. Voyant que c'était bien trop élevé pour moi, je déplaçai un tabouret de manière à ce que je puisse monter dessus.

_Risqué Bella..._

Oui, mais j'ai soif!

Tranquillement, je pris appui sur le plan de travail et fini par réussi à me mettre en équilibre sur le meuble précaire. Je m'étirai pour attraper l'objet de mon désir lorsqu'il me glissa des doigts et alla se fracasser sur le marbre du plancher.

«_Non è vero __!» ****_

«Bella! Tout va bien?»

Et c'est là que je perdis pied. Ma jambe droite partie vers l'avant, envoyant valser le tabouret. Sachant que je ne m'en tirai pas indemne, je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas.

À la place, je sentis deux bras me rattraper de justesse et me caler contre se que je crois, être un torse.

Le rouge me monta aux joues tel un incendie et je fermai d'autant plus les paupières, morte de honte.

Les mille picotements qui animaient ma peau augmentèrent les battements de mon coeur.

Je savais très bien dans les bras de qui je me trouvais...

* * *

* Pas du tout! ** Merde! *** Magnifique... **** C'est pas vrai!

* * *

**Et puis, est-ce que je suis la seule qui n'hésiterait pas à me lancer en bas de n'importe quel meuble pour finir contre son torse... ?**

**Reviewez les amis!**

**Bisous,**


	6. Chapter 6: De belles perspectives 1 de 2

**Bonjour à vous tous mes chers lecteurs adorés!**

**Premièrement, je n'ai tout simplement pas d'excuse pour cette interminable, désagréable et abominable attente. Moi qui croyais avoir du temps pour moi durant mes vacances, cela a été plutôt le contraire… C'est pourquoi le chapitre que je vous livre aujourd'hui n'est qu'une partie du sixième… Je me décourage moi-même alors voilà pourquoi je vous donne ce petit avant-goût! En espérant que vous apprécierez!**

**Je vous demande mille fois pardon!**

******  
**Merci à tous pour ces magnifiques reviews, vous faîtes ma journée à chaque fois! Réellement!**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre… Une prochaine fois mes twilighters préféré(e)s?**

**Un gros merci à :**

**MselleMiya**

**Isabellamisa**

**mel77130**

**helimoen**

**Little Miss SSmoon**

**lapiaf8**

**OoThe-FoutainoO**

**Rosiee**

**MlleDodo**

**Emy-Lyne**

**Grazie**

**xenarielle93**

**Mariefandetwilight**

**Anayata**

**Emilia265**

**Lyli13**

**Leila**

**Elise**

******  
**Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule folle à vouloir tomber dans ses bras! ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 6:_

De belles perspectives

* * *

Mais, bon sens! Moi qui voulais à tout prix oublier les sentiments étranges et inexpliqués qu'il me procurait, pourquoi étais-je encore en train de lui retomber dans les bras? Décidément, mon corps avait une opinion différente de celle de ma tête sur le sujet… Comme quoi nos actes sont réellement dictés par notre cœur et non par notre raison… Et puis zut! Si en plus de ma maladresse, les lois de la nature et de la gravité se mettent contre moi, je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup de moyens pour lui échapper.

_Tss, comme si ça te déplaisait!_

Non, effet. La chaleur que dégageait son torse nu me procurait trop de bonheur pour que je puisse m'en plaindre. Quelle faible humaine je faisais… avoir le béguin pour le premier beau garçon venu. J'étais pitoyable. Cependant, il faut dire que j'étais assez novice dans la matière…alors peut-être que j'interprétais mal les signaux de mon corps. Ça devait être ça, oui! C'était peut-être juste un désir _tout simple _d'être en sa présence et non pas, une attirance démesurée de me lover contre lui. Exactement!

_Si c'était juste ça, tu n'aurais pas été autant déçue de le voir dans les bras de Tanya..._

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de rabattre ma voix intérieure dans un coin reculé de ma tête, un doux ténor m'interpella :

« Bella! Tu vas bien? Bella? » L'inquiétude était présente dans sa voix. « Oh mon dieu, elle s'est évanouie… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en voyant que je ne donnais aucune réponse à ses appels.

J'étais tellement gênée que je passai à deux doigts de faire semblant d'être dans les pommes…juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter la honteuse réalité tout de suite. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement le besoin intense de rester à jamais dans le creux de ses bras… Je souris intérieurement à cette perspective.

J'étais vraiment devenue folle.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'optai pour la solution la plus raisonnable : montrer signe de vie au bel Apollon qui m'avait sauvé in extremis.

« Je…Je vais bien » marmonnai-je.

J'aurais voulu m'exprimer avec assurance, mais le retour à la réalité était plus éprouvant que je ne l'avais imaginé. La tête me tournait et j'eu l'impression que toute la pièce aussi. Mes yeux cherchaient quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher… _My Dio_. Faites que je ne vomisse pas sur lui…

Par chance, mon regard s'arrêta sur celui d'Edward. Ce dernier me fixait avec intensité, m'inspectant comme pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours en un seul morceau. Le seul fait de le regarder me remis les idées en place. Il fut ma bouée pour ne pas réellement perdre connaissance sous l'effet du tournis.

« Tu m'as fait une de ses frousses! Je pensais devoir aller annoncer ta mort à mes parents! » plaisanta-t-il. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas tout à fait – j'étais peut-être juste en train de l'admirer…- il m'interrogea : « Tu sens tu assez à l'aise pour te remettre debout?

Une part –assez forte- de moi-même me cria de lui dire non, mais mon côté Bella plus orgueilleuse lui répondit que oui. Je me préparai donc à contrecoeur à être privé de son contact lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Je regardai autour, interloquée, me demandant bien ce qui pouvait l'avoir stoppé, lorsque je m'aperçus de ce qui jonchait autour de nous.

« Merde, il y a du verre partout. » marmonna-t-il. Le feu me monta aux joues automatiquement et sans le vouloir je poussai un gémissement honteux. Tout était de ma faute. Si j'avais eu la capacité de disparaître, je l'aurai fait sur le champ.

Interpellé par le bruit, Edward pencha son regard vers moi. Il arqua les sourcils de manière interrogative puis, ses traits s'illuminèrent comme s'il avait trouvé réponse à sa question et il s'exclama aussitôt :

« Ce n'est pas grave Bella! Je ne te reproche rien du tout… je ne veux simplement pas que tu te blesses en posant le pied à terre. » finit-il, tendrement.

Il pivota sur place, à la recherche d'un endroit où me déposer. Cela devait faire un bon cinq minutes qu'il me tenait, mais il ne semblait pas trouver cela forçant le moins du monde. Je le pris comme un compliment.

« Je vais t'asseoir sur le pan de travail pendant que je vais nettoyer d'accord? »

« Oui, oui. Mais tu sais, c'est à moi de… »

Il m'arrêta, un air obstiné sur le visage.

« Non, non. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te coupes. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois avoir remarqué à quel point tu attires les éventuelles blessures » me dit-il, narquois. Il me gratifia d'un sourire en coin unique.

Sur ce, il me déposa délicatement sur l'îlot et entrepris de ramasser seul, les débris coupants.

« Oui, mais… »

En deux temps, trois mouvement, il fut face à moi, son doigt se plaçant devant mes lèvres, les frôlant presque. Je n'osai plus faire un seul mouvement.

« Tut, tut, tut… » Ses yeux me scrutaient.

Peut-être essayait-il de savoir si j'allais encore m'opposer…C'est ce que je crus jusqu'à ce que l'océan vert de ses iris se liquéfie davantage, suintant d'une sincérité et d'une ferveur inattendue. Ma respiration se bloqua. « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi » termina-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Ma tête tenta d'interpréter ses paroles de la manière la plus rationnelle possible, mais ne réussit point… Tout ce que je désirais, c'est que c'est quelques mots soient une forme de promesse. Celle qui voudrait dire qu'Edward serait toujours à mes côtés pour veiller sur moi. Peu importe que ce soit comme frère, ami ou plus… je voulais seulement croire que sa présence serait éternelle.

Oui, je sais. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

Il rabaissa sa main d'un coup, me sortant de ma léthargie, et je sentis la fraîcheur de sa peau lorsque par mégarde il accrocha mon menton. Mon cœur eut un raté.

Je ne voulais vraiment plus m'opposer à lui.

« D'accord. » murmurai-je dans un souffle – je crois que je n'avais toujours pas remplie mes poumons de nouveau-.

Il se remit au travail, content d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Je rougis encore plus lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama bleu marin et que son torse s'offrait ouvertement à ma vue. Par chance, concentré à sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas l'attention que je portais à sa morphologie parfaite.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'osai enfin rouvrir la bouche.

« Merci Edward » dis-je avec sincérité. « C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu m'évites de me briser quelque chose. »

Levant les yeux vers moi, il m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Je devais être rendue écarlate à l'heure qu'il est.

« Ça me fait plaisir. Et compte sur moi pour la prochaine fois, jamais deux sans trois, non? » ricana-t-il.

Puis, ce fut silence… Mais, pas un de ces moments sans bruits où l'on voudrait dire quelque chose et que l'on ne trouve rien. Non. C'était normal. Comme si le simple fait d'entendre nos respirations était suffisant.

« Et voilà! Périmètre sécurisé, mademoiselle. » s'exclama Edward, tout fier de son travail.

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et m'atteint aussitôt.

«_ Grazie molto_. » lancai-je, joyeusement. Je m'apprêtais à me remettre sur le sol lorsque je vis le petit sourire en coin qui avait apparut sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu… » Lorsque je me rendis compte de la bourde que j'avais fait. « Oh, désolée! Je voulais dire merci! Oui. Merci beaucoup. » m'empressai-je de corriger, cachant mes rougeurs derrières les quelques boucles qui s'étaient échappées de mon chignon.

Décidément, je me montrai un peu trop à l'aise avec lui!

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons » il se rapprocha. « C'était magnifique. Presque mélodique. »

Surprise par ces paroles, je relevai subitement la tête. Ses iris me regardaient avec intensité. Je frémis de la tête aux pieds.

Prenant pour acquis qu'il ne connaissait pas l'italien, je me risquai à murmurer :

« _È lei che è bella. » (C'est toi qui es magnifique…)_

Son sourire s'agrandit. Content, sûrement, que je lui en dévoile plus. Et mon cœur palpita à cette idée : je voulais lui en montrer davantage sur moi. Je voulais qu'on se connaisse mieux. Par contre, il pouvait bien s'abstenir de savoir ce que je venais tout juste de lui dire!

« Et qu'est-ce ces belles paroles signifient? » questionna-t-il, curieux.

Et zut!

_Et qu'est-ce que tu lui réponds maintenant? Hein?_

« Euh… En effet, l'italien est réellement beau. » mentis-je.

_Ah ah, presque crédible la fille!_

Je retins mon souffle. Il sembla me croire, mais n'ajouta rien pour autant. On eut dit qu'il tenta de décortiquer chacun de mes mots, en admiration devant leur tonalité étrangère.

« Aussi beau que ce que tu as joué hier. » continuai-je, comblant le vide qui s'était créé. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le dire, mais tu m'as vraiment abasourdie. »

Son regard était rivé sur moi et il m'était difficile de garder mes idées claires… Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un, de près ou de loin, qui avait le pouvoir de me faire chavirer comme il le faisait. C'était une sensation de vulnérabilité déconcertante, mais qui laissait un goût des plus agréables dans la bouche. Comme si malgré tout les effets qu'il pouvait procurer à mon corps, et ce, aussi gênants soit-ils, je n'aurai voulu que ce moment de proximité dure toujours.

Sa voix envoutante me sortit de mon monologue intérieur.

« Merci Bella. La musique est ma grande passion. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, comme s'il se rappelait soudainement le bonheur que lui procurait le piano.

Puis, tout à coup, son expression changea et ce ne fut que de la culpabilité et du malaise que je lis sur ces traits.

« En ce qui me concerne » continua-t-il, honteux. « Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement de Tanya envers toi hier… Je n'ai, moi non plus, pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. »

« Oh ce n'est rien. » tentai-je de le rassurer, balayant l'air de ma main en signe de désinvolture. « Vous formez un beau couple. »

Cette phrase eut toute la difficulté du monde à franchir mes lèvres.

_Tu es une piètre menteuse Bella._

« C'était le cas avant… aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus trop ce que nous sommes. »

Poussant un soupir, il s'assit sur le comptoir en fasse de moi et ses doigts allèrent fourrager dans sa tignasse cuivrée, le rendant encore plus –si c'est possible- beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il veuille bien continuer. Il planta son regard dans le mien et parut comprendre à quel point je l'écoutai.

« Tu vois, Tanya et moi sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années. Nous nous sommes connus grâce à nos parents et avons très vite liés une belle amitié. Elle est une chic fille tu sais… En tout cas, elle l'était… »

Edward sembla percevoir mon incompréhension, puisqu'il s'expliqua davantage.

« Il y a de cela six mois, elle a commencé à trainer avec deux garces : Lauren et Jessica. Deux commères superficielles et odieuses. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle pouvait les supporter…Mais, elle semblait les aimer, malgré tout ce qu'elles faisaient. Malheureusement, elles n'ont fait qu'une bouchée de Tanya. Elles l'ont façonné de manière à ce qu'elle devienne identique à eux. Et, c'est depuis ce temps là qu'elle est devenue cette personne que je déteste tant... »

Cela l'avait bouleversé. C'était évident, et ce, même s'il tentait de le cacher derrière ses airs.

«Mais, alors…pourquoi est-tu encore avec elle...je ne comprends pas. » avouai-je, perplexe.

Il resta silencieux. Je mordis la lèvre inférieure, effrayée d'avoir peut-être été trop loin.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être impolie Edward. » balbutiai-je.

« Non. Ça me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et, tu sembles être quelqu'un de très à l'écoute. C'est agréable. C'est seulement que… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi moi-même. » soupira-t-il. « L'espoir peut-être? L'espoir qu'un jour la fille que j'ai connu autrefois et que j'appréciais refasse surface. »

Réconfortée par le fait qu'il m'est assuré que mes questions ne le dérangeaient pas, je me risquai à lui demander :

« Appréciais?»

Comment pouvait-on sortir avec quelqu'un nous ne faisions qu'apprécier?

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Nous étions amis, elle voulait plus. C'était la fille qui était le plus proche de moi. J'ai cru que si je devais avoir une copine, ce serait la mieux placée. Mais… je crois n'avoir jamais aimé quelqu'un. D'amour réel, on s'entend. » Ses prunelles plongèrent dans les miennes. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Sa voix se fit plus basse, tel un murmure. « Tu me fais réalisé pleins de choses. »

Je ricanai nerveusement, comprenant qu'il ne faisait que parler de notre conversation sur Tanya et de ce qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer.

« Si j'ai pu te rendre service… Ça va faire baisser ma dette envers toi. » blaguai-je.

Il sauta en bas du comptoir et franchis la piètre distance qui nous séparait. Je rougis d'autant plus.

« En fait, j'aurai quelque chose d'autre à te demander… » susurra-t-il.

Il eut un silence.

« Oui? » couinai-je.

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre l'italien? » me demanda-t-il tout sourire. On aurait dit un gamin demandant le cadeau de ses rêves au Père Noël.

Je soupirai, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

_Eh oh! Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il découvrira toutes les belles petites choses que tu lui as déclarées en cachette? Tu te pensais peut-être subtile avec ton ' È lei che è bella', mais tu feras moins la fine lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité!_

Oh. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

« Euh… je ne sais pas. C'est dur tu sais! » baragouinai-je.

Il empoigna mes mains et les serra doucement contre son torse. Je cru défaillir sous son contact.

« S'il te plaît Bella. Juste une fois par semaine. Ça ne te demandera pas trop de temps à me consacrer ! » Il me fit la moue la plus exquise que j'avais jamais vue.

Passer du temps avec lui? J'aurai été dingue de refuser une telle offre qui s'offrait à moi. Ah et puis tant pis s'il découvrait ce que j'avais dit. Rendu là, il ne s'en souviendra même pas!

Ses yeux me fixaient toujours, attendant une réponse.

« Va tutto bene! » m'exclamai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses traits s'illuminèrent. Il se recula, relâchant sa prise sur moi par la même occasion. J'eus toute la misère du monde à retenir un gémissement de frustration.

« Ça veut dire oui? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris.

* * *

**OUIIII je sais! C'est court et ça finit sans grand contenu... Tout le croquant se trouvera dans la deuxième partie!  
Un petit déjeuner entre Bella et Edward, des questions, des réponses, des découvertes, ça vous tente?  
Restez à l'affût pour la deuxième partie de "De belles perspectives".**

**Et hop! On lève la main tout ceux et celles qui désirent entendre la belle voix suave d'Edward vous murmurez à l'oreille de doux mots d'amour italiens!**

**Je vous embrasse!**

**MlleVarpin :)**


End file.
